


Return To Sender

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nog finds something Ezri left on the <em>Defiant</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_   
> **Character:** Ezri Dax  
>  **Title:** Return To Sender  
>  **Prompt:** Day 1: Mail  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Summary** : Nog finds something Ezri left on the _Defiant_

  
Day One: Return To Sender  
Ezri frowned as the door chime sounded. It was still an hour before Julian was supposed to arrive, and she had just left the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself quickly, she ducked into the main living area long enough to call out.  
"Come in!"  
The door slid open, but to Ezri's dismay it was not her boyfriend, but Nog, blushing to the tips of his ears.  
"Uh... I... Um... I'll be right back," Ezri managed to stammer while retreating into the bedroom where she dressed at warp speed, all the while hearing Nog's stuttered attempts at an apology from the living room. Once she was fully dressed Ezri returned to her guest, smiling her own apology. "Sorry. I thought you were Julian."  
The Ferengi nodded quickly, and Ezri noticed for the first time that his hands were behind his back.  
"At ease, Nog. What's up?" At once his posture relaxed and Ezri couldn't help but smile; even after everything that had happened, Nog was still such an eager cadet. Smiling and showing off his sharp teeth, Nog stuck out his hand. In it, Ezri could discern the shape of an isolinear data rod.  
"I came to give you this." Ezri stepped forward and accepted the rod, eyeing it speculatively. "It's your communique. From the _Defiant_." Realization washed over her, and suddenly the rod seemed to burn in her hand. Her message to her mother and brothers. Her last goodbye. During the war it had become customary for the officers to record a message to their families just in case the current mission would turn out to be their last.  
Ferengis were not usually comfortable in silence, and Nog watched Ezri's reaction with a certain unease. He knew that of the surviving crew, he and she had probably suffered the most. He, losing a leg and she... well, _Jadzia_ had died, and even though he knew very little about Trill culture, he could only assume that being involved in the same war, at the same station, as the previous host could only be difficult.  
"Now that the war's over it just wasn't plausible to clutter up the _Defiant's_ memory banks." The young trill looked up from the rod in her hand as if she'd forgotten Nog was there. And if there were tears in Dax's eyes, Nog would just conveniently neglect that fact.  
"Thanks, Nog," she managed to reply, but as he excused himself, Ezri slipped the data rod into her pocket.  
Just in case.


End file.
